


Ghost

by KellyMichiels



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: kelly moved into a cosy loft, but she heard noises and saw things that werent normal
Kudos: 1





	Ghost

me and my friends were having a picnic on a sunny afternoon. i was looking for an apartment in the paper. "hey babe, what are you doing?" lauren asked. "well i am looking for a loft or studio. i can't stay with you forever now can i?" i smirked. "i like having you around, but i get it that you want something off you're own." i nodded. "yeah and kyle is still stalking me. its driving me crazy." danai raises a brow. "hasn't he got a restraining order?" i scoffed. "yeah but that doesnt stop him. this looks interesting." and i read the add. "beautiful loft with 2 rooms, bathroom and toilet, small kitchen, furniture included, a balcony and a stairway to the roof with a small garden who needs some freshen up. price negotiable. Contact sean patrick flanery 555-31087. what do you think girls should i call him?" i wasnt sure, but this looked to good to be true. "yeah call him it seems nice." sonequa said.

the next day i called and set up an appointment with sean. i came into the apartment and fell completely in love. "wow its gorgeous in here. why would you sell this?" sean looked sad. "my best friend lived here." i frowned. "lived?" "yeah he got into an accident and isn't able to live here anymore." i felt bad for the guy. "how is he if i may ask?" he looked up at me. "euhm he is in coma. They don't know if he's ever gonna wake up again." oh god that was so sad. "i am so sorry about that. i'll hope he pulls through." he sighed. "he's been in a coma for 6 months now so hope doesn't cut it for us." he was very upset and i understood. "the price is it good for you?" i nodded. "yeah its okay for me." i'll make the papers after we filled them up and you signed them, the apartment is yours." i smiled and he gave a small smile back.

in a week all the administration was done and i got the keys of my new home. the girls came over to help me move all my stuff. when i lived there for a month strange things started to happen. My music played without putting it on. Draws opening up and closing again. Balcony doors left open while i was sure i closed it. i was sceptic about the paranormal so i didnt register that i could have an entity in my house. one night i even thought somebody watching me.

A couple of months later i was used to the noises, but one day i got scared in my own house. the one person i didnt want to encounter again stood in my house. "what the hell are you doing here. get out now!!" i yelled at him. "why? we are meant to be together." he smiled. it was getting on my nerves. "no we aren't. get out." he had other plans and started to grab me. i knew i wasnt going to get out off this. "no let go off me. stop!!" he chuckled. "if i can't have you, no one cant!!" he started to strangle me. i was fighting him, but he was too strong for me. suddenly i felt him shift off me and got thrown across the room. i didnt saw anyone that freaked me out and i knew i had a guardian in my house. the sceptic thinking was over. i immediately called the cops. they came, took my statement, cuffed him and left. When i was alone, it hit me that i could easily could have died today and i started to cry. At that moment i felt a hand on my shoulder. i freaked out and turned around, but there was nobody there. What i did then, i couldnt believe it myself. "thanks for saving my life. who ever you are." i didn't expect an answer back, but i heard it. "you are welcome." What the hell? was i going crazy or what? "Who said that?" i turned around again and there he was a handsome guy standing there.  
"who are you?" he eyed me. "i'm norman and what are you doing at my place?" i was confused. "euhm yours? i bought it." then it hit me. it was sean's best friend. "OMG you're sean's best friend. he told me you were in a coma. Does this mean you're dead?" his eyes widened. "dead? i'm not dead. i'm standing right here." i had no idea what was going on. "look i've been living here for a couple of months. try to give me a handshake." he raised a brow at me. He held out his hand and it went right through me. His eyes widened. "What the hell? Why can't i do it?" I rolled my eyes. "Because i think you are a ghost or something, but thats impossible because you are still alive." He looked down. "But how did i threw that guy across the room then and who was that asshole?" He was right how did he. "That guy stalked me for a while and i had to move several times and he found me again. He tried to kill me and you saved me. I dont know how but you did." He was calm now maybe it was because he was mad. "Were you angry when you saw that?" He scoffed. "Ofcourse i was. I saw him strangling you i just wanted to do something. Becoming to think of it, it didnt work a couple of times to hit him before i ripped him off you." I smiled. "I am glad it worked. I would have been dead if it didnt." I laughed. "What?" He asked. "If i had known my ghost being this handsome i would have believed it sooner." He blushed.

I was getting along well with norman considering he was a ghost. It was so weird thinking about that. Maybe i was going crazy. I was taking a shower when i felt eyes on me. "Norman its not nice using your ghost shit on me when i am naked." I heard him sigh and he appeared. "I am so sorry i didnt mean to look its just... just hard not to." I blushed with his words. "Thanks can you hand me over a towel or are you gonna keep on watching me perv?" He smiled and picked up a towel. "you smell nice too." He got the hang of touching and picking up things lately. "Here" "thank you. its my perfume you smell btw." "its like i am walking through a field of roses." he said "My friends are coming over for a ladies night so dont go ghostly on me, because i am the only one who can see you for some reason. I dont want you too scare them off."

later that day my friends stayed over and we were having a girls night. they were playing a boardgame. norman promised he would behave but he was bored and wanted some fun. he started to push the pawns of the game. i saw it but i hoped danai wasnt because she got scared easily. thank god nobody saw it. i gave him a angry look and he just smiled at me. a couple of minutes later he did it again, this time danai saw it. "kelly what was that?" i pretended like nothing happened. "what was what?" i was sorry i had to lie to her. "you saw that right? i am not going crazy. i saw the paws moving." we all laughed. "are you sure you didnt drink to much, sweetie," lauren asked. danai gave her a mad gaze. "no i didnt drink to much. i know what i saw and you all saw it too. dont deny it." i looked at the rest and i knew they saw it too. i couldnt let danai think she was going crazy. "ok you caught me, its norman." they all looked at me. "norman?" they said at the same time. "yeah my ghost." danai raised a brow. "i'm outta here." i stopped her from leaving. "no dont he is totally harmless." lauren and chris were looking at me like i was ready for the loony bin. "can you see him?" christian asked. i nodded. "why cant we?" lauren asked. "i don't know." "is he hot?" chris smirked. "i am so not going to answer that right now." he was standing there all full of himself. "show her my fb." he said. "you have fb?" i was talking to nothing in their eyes. "yeah i do." so i grabbed my phone and went on fb. i searched for norman reedus and found him. "damn he's hot and this guy is in your house. too bad he's a ghost." my Latin beauty said. "please don't say that its not good for his ego. it will go to his head." he stumped her and laughed. "it says that he modelled for prada, does art and is an actor." wow my ghost was an actor. it was weird but they actually believed me. we talked about him for a while and then they left.

"Happy now show off?" he smiled. "a little yeah" "you can poke me now thats new" he chuckled. "yeah it is." "an actor huh?" he smiled. "looks like it, but i guess i cant do that anymore now can i?" he was sad. "you dont know that. sean said you're in a coma so that means you're not dead." he was frustrated. "then what am i and why can i talk to you and no one else!!!" i shook my head. "i dont know norman." i didnt like him shouting at me.

Again days past and norman and me were getting closer. he started to touch my hair, hugged me once and a while and even kissed me one time. typical me falling for a ghost.

one evening we laid together in bed and we had sex. its hard to explain and i didnt know how we did it, but we did. Something weird happened after that. he disappeared occasionally and came back, but couldnt say where he went. so i decided to go see him in the hospital. hoping they would let me in.

i got there and they wouldnt let me in because i wasnt related or a close friend. "hold on" a british voice said from behind me. "she can go visit him with me." the nurse nodded and i looked at him. "why would you do that, you dont know me." he smiled. "you look like someone i can trust and you seemed consistent in seeing him." i wondered who he was. "sorry let me introduce myself. my name is andrew lincoln. i am one of norman's closest friends." i smiled. "hi i am kelly michiels nice to meet you." "nice to meet you too love." i followed him into the room and there he was. he looked so empty and pale. all those tubes sticking in and out. it almost broke my heart. i hated seeing him like this. tears began to build up. "you okay sweetheart?" i shook my head. "wow its really hard looking at him." "how do you know norman?" he asked. how was i going to talk myself out of this. "well its hard to answer to that, he saved my life once and i wanted to thank him. i've been looking for him for a while now and now that i did it turns out he is in coma and i cant tell him." andy nodded. "i am sorry love, but we are thinking about turning off his life support." i was shocked. "no you can't do that. he's not dead!!" he gave me an angry look now. "look sweetheart, you werent here all those months. everyone he knows was here and supportive. we can't do this to him. we need to let him go!!!" i started to cry now. "i am sorry. he would have loved you, if he would be awake." he stated to me. "look i can't explain, but i am not crazy. i know he is alive. please please wait just a while longer." he shook his head. "i dont mean to be rude, but can you leave. you are really upsetting me." i nodded and i was really really sad. what if they pulled the plug would i ever see him again. but maybe turning it off would be the answer and it had to be me.

i found out when some of his friends and family gathered round to turn it off. there was a little blond boy too. he looked just like him. it was his son mingus like he said once. i switched it off and they all shouted at me for doing it. "are you crazy darlin. you dont know him why would you do that. we needed some time before we stopped it." i was so hoping he would wake up right before they were going to linch me. "arrest her!!" sean said "no wait look" mingus said. he was breathing on his own. after a few minutes he opened his eyes. everybody was excited. "hey man we've missed you" sean hovered over norman after the doctor was ready with him. "where the hell am i" he asked "you had an accident and you're in the hospital. you were in a coma for almost a year now." his eyes widened and then looked at me. "who's that?" wait what he didnt know who i was. "you dont know me?" he shook his head. god that hurt. "no i'm sorry should i?" damn it this wasnt a good idea now i had lost him. "she is the one who saved your life. she knew you were still alive. she still had hope." he frowned at me. "i'm sorry sweetheart, but i have no idea who you are." they all looked at eachother and let us have a few minutes alone. "no memory of the last year? the laughter, the bedroom or anything else?" i asked. "look you are a gorgeous girl and you seem nice but i really dont know you and it's impossible i was in a coma for almost a year and i have a girlfriend btw." that did it. what did he mean he had a girlfriend. he was with me the entire time how... i had to held back tears and i just lost it. i ran out of the room storming out, passed the rest and never looked back.

the next days i didnt do anything except crying. the house was quiet without him being there. lauren stopped by to see how i was and explained it all and lauren was shocked. she couldnt believe all of that memory was gone. what we had was weird and impossible, but it happened. lauren told me that if he had a girlfriend then she wasnt all that special, because he was with me most of the times.

laurens pov

i went to see norman, it turned out i was on a show called the walking dead with him and he couldnt do this to my friend. i told him about her and what they have been through. "i cant believe you cant remember her norm." "i am sorry lauren but i dont and its totally crazy what you're saying." i nodded. "i know but its all real. you were in that house with her all the time. you did things. you werent with cecilia, you were with her." i was so angry at him and i left.

normans pov

after lauren left i felt dizzy and i saw images spinning through my head. i saw her and i knew i had to go and see her. she still lived at my old house and i knocked at the door. she opened it her eyes all thick and puffy. "what do you want norman?" her voice sounded really harsh. "i just want to have a talk with ya." she looked like a mess. she still looked beautiful even when she looked like a walker. "sure come in" and i walked behind her and i picked up a scent that was familiar to me. "i'm sorry that i dont remember you, but i'm having this fragments flashing through my mind and its driving me crazy." she frowned. "what kinda fragments?" i sighed. "i dont know. you, us, feelings and smells. like right now. i smell something that's so familiar but i cant tell what it is." she smiled. "thats my perfume" i was so confused. "but how would i know your perfume?" she sighed. "because you have been with me all this time." my head was about to explode. "how is this possible?" she shook her head. "i dont know norman. it's just is and i miss you but you dont remember me so." i bit my lip. "you know ever since i woke up i have been missing something too and i have no idea what it is and thats why i'm here. i wanna find out its you. its not the same when i'm with cecelia. i feel empty when i'm there and now just being here its different. i wanna try something." she raised her brow. "what?" i got closer. "this" and i placed my lips onto hers. when i did that everything came flushing back in. saving her, kissing her, having sex with her. i opened my eyes and looked at her. "baby how could i even forget you? you are my empty space." she cried and kissed me again. "i would like you to come to a walking dead party with me." she frowned. "what about cecelia?" i chuckled. "she isnt the one for me. now that my memory is back i can tell you that we stopped dating before i had my accident and she just took advantage of my memory loss. it said enough that i stayed with you who i didnt know when i was in a coma and not her. so i want you to be there with me as my girlfriend and you already know lauren so thats easy." she just nodded. "okay that's settled then." she looked at me. "i really missed you." she said. "i'm sorry babe that you had to go through that." i kissed her forehead and hugged her. i was never going to let her go. before i left i told her to wear something nice for tomorrow.

the next day it was time to go to the party and i saw she was nervous. "are you oke?" she shook her head. "i'm really nervous norman." i chuckled. "dont be they all going to love you. andy and lauren already do so." she looked at me. "andy really?" i smiled. "yeah he couldnt stop talking about ya when i woke up. saying how nice and gorgeous you were and that you would be better to date then cecelia." she giggled. "looks like andy was right wasnt he sweetheart?" she bit her lip and nodded.

we went in and said hello to everyone and i was right they all loved her. we were having a great time and i had to start my speech now. "thanks guys for coming. this is like my new family now and i am ready to take this show to the next level and i want to thank andy for being by my side the entire time when i was in a coma. i am glad i can spend time with my son again and i also wanna thank lauren for snapping at me." i saw her laughing next to my beautiful girl. "and there's one girl i want to thank personally. she saved my life in a way. how weird as its going to sound. she's the one who kept me here. when i was in a coma, i spend my time with her and it was real. Now that i am awake and we found eachother once again, i want to ask her if she would spent eternity with me and becoming mrs reedus." everybody's jaw dropped open. i hadnt told anyone about this expect lauren because i needed kelly's size for a ring. i got on one knee and opened the box. "yeah i will" she said to me and i slided the ring over her finger and kissed her. everybody cheered and hugged us.

timeskip

our wedding was beautiful as she was.  
she got accepted in our family right away. my son loved her. Danai became michonne on the show and christian became rosita. A few months later we added a new member to our family as we got a baby girl named emily. she was now 7 years old and still asked to tell the story off how mom and dad met. i am still grateful for that woman looking for an add in the paper to find a house. it was fate that brought us together.

these events are fiction for most people, but for believers it's a hole different story. sceptic people can change minds through experience. so watch out it can happen to everyone.

The end


End file.
